Urges
by WildBerrySmoothii
Summary: Bella starred at him in disbelief. "I guess I'm wondering why you stopped. I mean I kind of expected it.. I didn't think you would really go any farther than this.." Edward chuckled lightly. "Oh love. We're only getting started."


**Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Everything that has happened up until the end of Eclipse has happened here. Not sure how far or long this will be, let me know your opinions on that. Oh, and obviously I don't own Edward or Bella. Although If I owned Edward, it would be me in this fantasy instead... (:**

* * *

Bella groaned and rolled on her back into the comforting sheet of meadow flowers. The trigonometry book she held in her hands found its place on her head open and face down. There was no way she was going to pass this trig exam.

Edward chuckled from beside her and bent down to kiss the small portion of her hidden head that was visible. "Oh love, you'll get it soon enough."

"No. I really won't."

She had her lip poked out like a five year old when Edward removed the book and placed it gently on the grass of the meadow.

He smiled that god awful smile she loved and moved his mouth to her ear. "I'll help you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

A small shock vibrated through the pit of her stomach as she adjusted her head and titled to the right to have her lips face to face with his.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately and he adjusted them so that she was in his lap, never breaking the kiss.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands slid up the back of her shirt.

Then he realized quickly what she was doing. "Bella…" he warned as he broke the kiss.

Sex. It's something she had wanted for a long time now, and so did he. But not before they were married. But with her constant touches, kisses, and just plain presence made it harder for him each day. He had to constantly remind himself not to go too far.

Bella rolled her eyes and hopped out of his lap and sat criss-crossed back in the grass. She put her elbow on her lap and her head in her hand and began picking at the long green trims of nature that surrounded her. She knew there was no point in arguing.

He smiled again and kissed her unoccupied cheek.

"We will love. I promised we would try, and we will. But not until we are tied together officially."

Bella didn't say anything. He sighed and grabbed her trig book. "Now… where were we?"

* * *

Later that night Bella had taken her shower and gotten ready for bed while Edward sat perched against her windowsill.

"You know, you can sit down right?" She said as she combed through her hair once more.

Edward smiled and made his way over toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her comb her hair in front of the mirror.

His head rested on her shoulder.

No one said anything for quite a while. When Bella put the comb down, Edward spoke softly into her ear. "How badly do you want it Bella?"

He heard her heart skip a beat and move at a faster pace. She turned around to where she was facing him and looked in his eyes.

Then she glared. "That's not funny."

Edward had a serious and confused expression plastered on his face then. "What?"

Bella rolled her eyes and made her way over to her bed and sat down. She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "I'm not stupid Edward. I know you're not going to do anything with me. Not yet."

His face became soft again. Then he smiled a little. "Well you know, there's really no harm in foreplay…" He began walking over towards her bed.

She looked up at him and watched every move as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bella. I love you. More than you can even sincerely imagine. I've learned to control my desire of thirst, but I'm not sure how much more restraint I can take with this particular urge." He paused. "I want to touch you Bella."

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she froze. Was he really saying this? Edward wouldn't… Waiting meant too much to him. Didn't foreplay count?

Before she could process anymore of her thoughts, Edward's lips had found their way to her neck. He began gently nipping and kissing the skin, careful not to leave any marks.

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes caught up in the sensation. He then removed his mouth for only a second to take off the light blue tank top she wore.

God he loved that color on her. Well, any color on her worked for him actually. Although with this new sight, he preferred her never wear a shirt again.

He moved his hand up to cup her through her bra and continued his ministrations on her neck. She let out a light moan and Edward smirked against her skin.

If she liked this, she was really in for a wild night.

All of a sudden he stopped.

His hand and lips moved away from her and he glanced into her eyes. "What are you thinking?" He asked her softly, a question she was used to hearing.

Bella starred at him in disbelief.

"Um… I guess I'm wondering why you stopped. But, I mean I kind of expected it. I didn't think you would really go any farther than this…" Her head dropped a little and her eyes wondered elsewhere.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Oh love. We're only getting started."

* * *

**My first attempt at anything slightly romantic like this... Reviews? Should I continue? Please please let me know. If I'm horrible at writing this romance stuff, let me know. I really have no idea if I'm any good at this stuff, and I don't want to waste my time if I'm not. Thank you! Once I have 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter, if people want. (:**


End file.
